The Don
Who is The Don? The Don is a nephalem and the brother of nephalem Kuri. He is a major villain of many groups. Lore Beginnings Before the events of the roleplay The Don was responsible for the murder of his own parents as well as the parents of his brother Nephalem Kuri. Biography/History X-City Massacre The Don arrives in X City and attempts to wipe out all life in the city. His brother Kuri attempts to stop him but is proven not strong enough to stop this incident and the massacre resulted in only Kuri surviving Don’s wrath. Though he failed to kill his brother, he did throw Kuri into the void. The Crossover Don now aims to gain the same time stop ability his brother recently gains during the crossover event. He meets Chipz and talks about the possibility of war with Joey Bagels. The two probe each other for information Don asking for information on Joey and Chipz asking about Kuri. He tells the vampire not to get in his way and even offers him a deal that might benefit the both of them. In the end this agreement never takes place as Don missed the meeting opportunity to discuss the terms. The Don vs The Renegades Over the course of weeks The Don has multiple run ins with the members of The Renegades. These events include fighting Kuri A LOT and abducting Folkona to deliver her to LuLu. After finding out about his ally Corowna’s death he attempts to take revenge challenging SciFri the leader of the group. The two stand off one on one initially but as the fight turns toward the favor of Don the other Renegades get involved to buy SciFri some brief moments of rest. While trying to keep The Renegades off of him he has his subordinate attack Arcadum who promptly kills the subordinate. Enraged Arcadum lunges at Don who sends him through a black hole somewhere else. Now on a time limit before Arcadum returns The Don finishes off SciFri cutting off his arm and then freezing his body and shattering him into pieces After finishing off the paladin Arcadum returns angered beyond belief. Oblivious and Ashunera attempt to slow the demon seeing his wrath consume him and his chains being broken. Arcadum knocks them aside and attacks Don mercilessly leaving the nephalem gravely injured. Arcadums power building with him unchained everyone within the Sanctuary is forced to evacuate. The Don follows The Renegades to the Stranger’s Cathedral. A battle ensues but ends ultimately with both sides backing down but each side having casualties. The Murder of Nano On July 17th The Don shows up in the Forest Grove asking The Renegades if he could retrieve his sword. They are initially hesitant but allow it. Don then summons his sword the blade passing directly through Nano’s heart as it returns to its owner. He wishes Nano a Happy Birthday as he flees leaving the group to watch as the young mage dies. Personality The Don is a very calm and smooth talking individual. He’s very proud especially of his heritage as a Nephilim. This pride has lead him to strike out at those who slight him leading many to say that he is petty for killing others with little cause. He's very overconfident willing to fight anyone even if he is severely outmatched. He is evil lacking a care for anyone but himself and willing to destroy everything despite the consequences. Family The Don’s only Brother is Nephalem Kuri. He used to have a half angel mother and a half demon father, before he killed them that is. There are rumors about him having a half sister from his father but there has been no confirmation yet. Powers and Abilities * He takes the power and abilities of everyone he kills who has a soul * He can summon blackholes to teleport himself around as well as teleport objects and other people with him. Links *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/The_Godfather_Don *Twitter: http://twitter.com/don_daddi Trivia * His nephalem spine is the mightiest * Despite what most people think The Dons voice is the natural voice of the player. Gallery File:ClubRogueDon.jpg|Don in Club Rogue File:Azreal_Don_VII.jpg|Azreal, The Don, and VII File:The_Don.png Category:People Category:Characters Category:Nephalem